When The Lights Go Out
by RhythmicJustice
Summary: Kay Faraday tells stories to Miles Edgeworth, Sebastian Debeste and Franziska Von Karma while the four friends at Edgeworth's home during a power outage caused by a rain storm.


**When The Lights Go Out**

 **I own none of these characters. They were originally created and our owned by Capcom the creators of the Ace Attorney games.**

 **Author's Note.** Hello readers. I am sorry it has taken me a long time to post a new story. I had a lot going on this summer, so I haven't been able to write as much but now that summer is pretty well over, that gives me more time to write. My last story was a Kingdom Hearts story and I am hoping to do more of those in the future but for now my focus is on Ace Attorney stories that involve Miles Edgeworth, Sebastian Debeste, Kay Faraday and Franziska Von Karma. I am excited to tell you that I am collaborating with Pierce The Veils and cowriters to write Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth: End Of An Era. If you haven't read it yet, you need to, it's an awesome story!

Let The Story Commence

"Pess, everything is alright, it's just thunder, the storm can't hurt you when you are in the house." Miles Edgeworth, told his dog, who was pacing the living room floor scared of the storm.

 _This is one of the worst storms I have seen in a long time._ Edgeworth thought, looking out his window as a flash of lightning lit up the whole sky, causing Pess to start trembling over the sound and sudden flash of light.

"Here Pess, take that." Edgeworth said, handing the trembling dog a bone

Woof. Pess barked her thank you, taking the rawhide bone from Edgeworth.

 _There that should keep her occupied until the next rumble of thunder or flash of lightning._ Edgeworth thought glad that his dog had started to settle down.

Knock. Knock. Knock. _Who would be out in a storm like this?_ The prosecutor thought. _Sebastian and Kay, they could have been out before the storm came._

"I figured when I heard a knock on my door in this weather it was the two of you." Edgeworth said, after opening the door and seeing Sebastian and Kay.

"Thank you Mr Edgeworth, it will be great getting out of this storm." Sebastian said, as he and Kay walked through the door, entering Edgeworth's home.

"Thanks Mr Edgeworth. Sebastian was going to drop me off at my house before going back to his own, but we both decided since you were closer that we would come here instead." Kay said, also glad to be out of the rain storm.

"More like you decided to come here instead." Sebastian said, right as another loud rumble of thunder and lightning lit up the sky and echoed around the house.

Pess quickly dropped her bone and ran over to Edgeworth, like she was looking for protection from the bright lights and loud sounds.

"Where were you and Kay before the storm hit?" Edgeworth asked Sebastian, feeding Pess a treat he had in his pocket.

"We were at the Bowling Over. Holly wanted to show us the new bowling balls and bowling pins she bought for bowling alley." Sebastian replied, his gaze shifting between Edgeworth and Pess who was enjoying still enjoying her treat.

"It wasn't raining when we arrived at the Bowling Over, though." Kay added.

"It did come rather suddenly." Edgeworth said, petting his dog but still keeping eye contact with Sebastian and Kay.

"Is she always this scared of storms?" Sebastian asked Edgeworth, noticing how scared Pess was over the thunder and lightning.

"Yes, she never did like storms." Edgeworth replied, still petting on Pess, who had calmed down some but still shook every now and then.

"Come here, Pess." Sebastian called the dog, who had walked over for her newer friend to pet her.

"Sebastian doesn't like storms much either, Pess." Kay said, also petting the dog.

"I don't mind storms Kay, it just scared me because it came out of nowhere and the thunder was so loud it felt like it shook the whole bowling alley." Sebastian said, still petting Pess, who was enjoying the extra attention.

"You two should have saw Pess when the first really loud clasp of thunder hit, she got so scared she starting shaking and pacing the floors." Edgeworth said, glad that with himself, Sebastian and Kay, Pess seemed to preoccupied with getting attention to notice the lightning that had just flashed.

"Awe poor Pess, sounds like it scared you like how it scared Sebastian, only he jumped about three feet instead of shaking and pacing the floors." Kay said earning herself a glare from the younger prosecutor.

"I think it was only about a foot, Kay, but I could tell it surprised you too." Sebastian said, loosing the glare.

"I still didn't jump like you did." Kay said.

"You also weren't standing right by a window." Sebastian said, pointing his baton at Kay.

 _He drew his baton they are going to get in a serious arguement now if I don't stop them._ Edgeworth thought.

"Sebastian and Kay please stop arguing, the storm is loud enough. I don't want to have to listen to the two of you arguing." Edgeworth said with a gentle but firm tone, stopping the arguement.

"I'm sorry Mr Edgeworth." Sebastian apologized, putting the baton back in his pocket.

"I'm sorry too." Kay also apologized.

"Thank you for apologizing, now let's try and enjoy the evening as peacefully as we can with this storm." Edgeworth said, as another loud rumble of thunder and more flashes of lightening went off around the house.

"That sounds like a plan." Sebastian agreed, looking at Edgeworth.

"I know what we could do!" Kay said, excitedly.

"What is that, Kay?" Edgeworth asked, wondering what she had in mind."

"We could tell scary camp fire stories!" Kay exclaimed, hoping that Edgeworth and Sebastian would agree and not protest the idea.

"Scary camp fire stories?" Sebastian questioned, not sure if he liked the idea.

"Your're not scared of scary stories are you, Sebastian?" Kay asked.

"No why would I be scared of scary stories, they are all made up any way." Sebastian replied.

"I don't have any objections you telling stories Kay, just as long as you and Sebastian are both in agreement." Edgeworth said, taking a seat in his chair with Pess right beside him on the floor.

"Awesome! I know of a really good one, that's perfect for telling in the middle of a big rain storm!" Kay said, having a hard time holding in her excitement.

"I can't believe you are that excited just to tell us a scary story." Sebastian said, sitting next to Pess._

"On a dark and stormy night." Kay started telling the story.

What a cliche'." Sebastian said, interupting Kay from her storie's intro.

"Knock it off Sebastian. I'm trying to tell a story here." Kay said.

"Fine, continue." Sebastian said, petting Pess who was still beside him.

"Three people had spent the day hiking in the woods and were on the way home when a storm suddenly showed up, and it grew more intense by the minute. The lightening seemed to constantly thrash and the thunder seemed loud enough to shake the entire earth." Kay said, right as really loud clasp of thunder sounded off around the whole the house.

"That was perfect timing." Sebastian said, looking out the window towards the loud thunder.

"It was actually, I knew this was a perfect story to tell during a storm." Kay said, seeming rather pleased.

"It was a rather convenient time for you, Kay." Edgeworth also agreed.

"I'm going to continue now if that's alright." Kay said looking to Sebastian and Edgeworth.

"Yes Kay, you may continue now." Edgeworth said with Sebastian nodding in agreement.

"Great, now where was I?" Kay asked, trying to remember where she was in the story.

"The thunder seemed loud enough to shake the entire earth." Sebastian reminded her.

"Thanks Sebastian." Kay said before continuing.

"But the reason for the extra loud thunder was because there was a creature in the distance that was roaring with the thunder as it stalked it's prey."

"What kind of creature?" Sebastian asked wanting to know.

"I was wondering that myself." Edgeworth said, also curious on what the creature could have been.

"I don't know, that's part of the fun, imagining in your own mind what the creature was, now I'm going to continue before I get interupted again." Kay said.

"So it was roaring with the thunder as it stalked it's prey. The creature watched the three friends with a gleam in it's eye as it waited in the shadows for it's unexpected victims. No one knows what happened to the three friends but the legend has it that their disappearance happened by either in a flash of light from the lightning or they were taken by the unknown creature, but everyone after hearing this story says when a storm happens at night and grows more fierce and intense by the minute you should listen for the sound of the monster's howl and the screams of it's victim's. No one knows what causes the monster to appear some say it appears in a flash of lightening others say it's the sound of thunder or the sound of somthing being hit like a tree." Kay continued her story getting ready to finish the last few sentences but abruptly stopped when another loud rumble of thunder happened followed by a bright strike of lightening, causing the whole living room fade into complete darkness.

"I should have expected the power to go out at any moment in a storm like this." Sebastian said, caught a little off guard by the powe outage and trying to calm down Pess who was sitting beside him by petting her.

"I was expecting it could happen but wasn't giving it any thought since I was telling the story." Kay said, also a little surprised by the power outage.

"There's no need for either of you to panic, I have a flashlight right here and the two of you can use your phones for lights if it's still to dark." Edgeworth said, using his phone to light the surrounding area to get the flashlight he left on the stand that was beside his chair.

"Hey thinking back to the last line of the story the power going out happened at a good time, it was alsmost like a special effect." Kay said, while Edgeworth turned on the flashlight.

"No time is good for a power outage, Kay." Sebastian said, not sharing Kay's optimism.

"I was just trying to brighten the situation." Kay said, hoping that the comment would have made the current situation seem less dark and scary to my more bright and fun.

"Just finish the story instead of making puns on the situation, Kay." Sebastian said, still a little nervous over the power outage but trying not to show it.

Alright I will. No one knows what causes the monster to appear, some say it appears in a flash of lightening, others say it's the sound of thunder or the sound of something being hit like a tree, so whenever you hear any of these sounds during a storm at night you should always be looking over your shoulder because you never know what might come out in the dark." Kay finished the story right before a really loud crack sound happened, followed by a clasp of thunder and a bright flash of lightening, that revealed a black raincoated figure that was standing in front of the door of Edgeworth's living room, causing Pess to bark at the figure and Kay and Sebastian to both let out a scream of fear.

"I scared the greenhorn, the thief and the pooch. I hope I had the pleasure of scaring you too, little brother." Franziska said, making her introduction after having the satisfaction of scaring Kay, Sebastian and Pess.

"You really scared us, Prosecutor Von Karma." Sebastian told Franziska, who still had a smirk on her face.

Franziska, you couldn't have just walked in and said hello, instead of scaring Sebastian, Kay and my dog." Edgeworth said, a little annoyed by her entrance.

"I could have, but once I walked in and heard Kay telling scary stories in the dark in the middle of this storm, I had a plan to remain silent and only reveal I was here until the perfect time came to crack my whip to scare you all." Franziska said, still taking great pleasure in the fact that her perfect plan had worked.

"Your timing couldn't have been better, since I just finished the story with the line, you never know what might come out in the dark." Kay said, having to agree that the timing truly was perfect.

"Off course it was perfect timing. Von Karma's are always perfect in their timing." Franziska said smugly, cocking her head.

 _Von Karma's seem to think they are perfect with everything._ Sebastian thought.

"Franziska, how did your investigation with Interpol go?" Edgeworth asked Franziska, hoping that if he got her talking about the invetsigation she would stop talking about her Von Karma perfections.

"The investigation went perfectly, myself and Interpol have believe we have nailed the culprit so all that's left now is the trial, which will be happening really soon." Franziska said, really pleased with she and Interpol's investigation process.

"That's great, Prosecutor Von Karma." Sebastian said, right as another really loud clasp of thunder and lightnening sounded off around the house.

"Thank you greenhorn. I am glad I am always so well prepared for my travels, or else I would have been soaked with all of this rain, if I didn't have my raincoat." Franziska said, thanking Sebastian, holding up her raincoat.

"So you were on a plane when the storm hit that must have so cool!" Kay said, imagining what the storm must have looked like while in the sky

"Yes I was in a plane when the storm came in but the plane didn't come into the storm until I had arrived in California." Franziska informed.

"So you must have not been to surprised to find the power out when you let yourself into my house." Edgeworth said, knowing that she must not have been to shocked by the power outage, if it was storming when she arrived.

"Yes Miles, that is exactly I wasn't to surprised but it takes more than just a simple power outage to scare me." Franziska said, cracking her whip on the floor, causing Pess to jump but Edgeworth, Sebastian and Kay to just sigh now expecting to hear the whip crack every now and then.

"Franziska, how long were in here before you hit the floor for the first time?" Sebastian asked, curious on how long she was there because no one including Edgeworth didn't know the self claimed prodigy had entered the house.

"I quietly sneaked in at the time when Sebastian told you, Kay, to just continue the story instead of making puns. I was just going to walk in a say hello like I normally would, but once I realized you were telling a scary story in the dark, I hid in the darkness by the door since the light didn't reach that far. I had then planned to scare you all by cracking my whip on a really scary part of the story or once the story was over. I'm glad I waited until the story was over, not only was the line perfect, but the thunder and lightening happening after I hit the floor was complete perfection." Franziska said, with a laugh.

"It wasn't funny, Franziska." Edgeworth stated, over Franziska's laughter.

"Yes it was. I've scared people with my whip before, but this was the best scare I have ever performed, because everything worked out perfectly according to my plan." Franziska said, calming down so she could talk.

"It's only funny if everyone is laughing." Sebastian said, trying to bring to Franziska's realization that she was the only one finding humor in the situation.

"Sebastian, is right Franziska." Edgeworth said, agreeing with the statement.

"Fine, but I still think it was rather humerous." Franziska said cocking her head.

"Can I tell another story?" Kay who had thought of another story had asked.

"Kay, I do no not have any objections to you telling another story." Edgeworth replied to the question.

"I don't either, the last story was really good." Sebastian agreed.

"I was not here for the whole story but the ending mostly thanks to me was perfection, so go on and tell another. I will be glad to add some special effects when I can." Franziska said, hitting the floor with the whip again.

"Can I start now?" Kay asked, ready to tell her next story.

"Yes Kay, you may start now." Edgeworth told her.

"Once upon a time." Kay started the story before being interupted.

"You started a creepy story off with once upon a time?" Sebastian asked, expecting this story to be like the last one.

"Yes I did, because this story isn't really creepy or scary, it begins with a normal ordinary person, in the times when there were princess's, and knights." Kay explained, as thunder and lightening sounded off around the house.

"Sounds like an ordinary fairytale to me." Franziska said smugly, causing Kay to sigh.

"But that doesn't mean it's going to be just ike the other fairytales that we have read and heard about." Sebastian said.

"Most fairytales are the close to being the same. The princess falls in love with a prince, they have their perfect fairytale wedding and they live happily ever after." Franziska said, sarcastically.

"Just because most fairytales are that way doesn't mean mine will be." Kay said.

 _I'm staying out of this._ Sebastian thought.

"What's so different about yours?" Franziska asked, still expecting the average fairytale story.

"The leading lady in mine isn't a princess." Kay replied.

"But not all of the leading ladies in fairytales started out as princess's they became a princess after they by their to the marriage to the prince." Franziska argued.

"Franziska, please just let Kay continue the story instead of arguing with her." Edgeworth said.

"Can I just continue telling the story now?" Kay asked, hoping that if she could continue the story maybe it would stop the arguement that appeared to be starting.

"Yes Kay, continue." Edgeworth also told her.

"Thank you. Once upon a time there was a lady who had everything she could possibly want, because when she was younger she met a man with the power to grant wishes, he asked the lady if she could have anything in the world what would it be. The lady said, that she never wanted to loose in anything, upon hearing this, the man said I see and walked away. Years after that the lady noticed that no one never said no to her and she had gotten everything she had ever wanted money, fame and great possessions but the thought of having everything she could want had begun to scare her."

"How could having everything you want scare you?' Sebastian asked.

"I would like to know the answer to that myself, because I think being in the position of having everything you want is great." Franziska said.

"It scared her because everyone ignored her. No one ever said hello to her, or cared to be around her because she had everything she ever wanted and it made the towns people uncomfortable around her. She never had to earn anything or put her trust in others to help her get where she was, but this did not bother her to much until one day when she was coming home from another day of great wealth and prosperity she had crossed paths with the man who had granted her wish years ago. The lady was as you can imagine was shocked by his appearance and she asked him why he had chosen to grant her wish and why she wasn't happy even though he had everything she wanted. The man told her that because she had everything, everyone around her had suffered the ones she had once called her friends and companions had either moved away or were in deep debt and poverty. He told the lady that she had cost the ruin of many lives, he then asked her if she could go back in time and change her wish if she would do it. The lady scoffed and said no, because everything was perfect in her opinion but deep down there was a great grief and pain that she knew could possibly last forever but instead of changing her wish she had waked away instead, causing the man to disappear in a flicker of light. A year after this had passed and the worst happened, when she made a wish that an aquaintance of hers never exsisted, of course because she had the power from the wishes to get everything that she had ever wanted the wish had come true and he was now gone forever. She had wished this demise on a kind man who was always smiling and was wiling to help out anyone he could."

"If she had everything she wanted would she make a wish to remove the exsistance of someone who seemed so generous?" Sebastian asked.

"The answer to that question was going to be in the my next statement." Kay said.

"Alright, start continuing then." Sebastian said, which Kay gladly did.

"She had wished this because everyone had went to him for guidance and turned away from her, yet she still looked back after he was gone wondering why she had done such a thing. The man hadn't done any wrong he didn't deserve to die but it was her own selfishness and greed that had lead to his demise. She then walked away from the city in tears with a deep sadness ringing her heart because she knew that her wish was the reason he was gone. The lady was still in thought about the man's death when a familier flicker of light appeared. Do you regret your choice and now want to change it? The man asked remembering on how last time she thought everything was perfect but now her life was a disaster with everything crumbling to the ground. Her once perfect life was now cast into disaray by the passing of one single man along with the realization of how much suffering her own selfishness had caused to the townspeople. The man who had given her the power to have her every wish come true looked at her and said, Your arrogance and greed have caused the suffering of not just one but many more, but it appears you know that now." The man said, noticing the tears in the hre eyes. I do, realize that now." She replied. Now that you have seen the light and realize how much pain and suffering your selfish desires have caused I will ask you for the last time, would you now like to go back in time and change your wish before it is to late? Why would it be to late? The lady asked while wiping tears from her eyes. It will be to late because if you do not change your mind soon, you will never be given another chance to change your wish and many people will still suffer in poverty because you have everything. The man said. The woman stared at the man with the tears still in her eyes and said, I woud like to go back in time and change everything but can all of that damage I caused really be undone? The lady asked. Yes if you are willing to change your wish all of the damage would be undone and everything would turn back to way it once was. The man replied. I know see that the power of being able to wish for anything I wanted, has clouded my judgement and decisions. I can honestly say now if I could change back the time I would change my wish. The lady said. The man nodded thoughtfully and then said, what would your decision be now if I were to give you power of anything that you could choose. The lady had thought for a moment and replied, I would like the power of better understanding for those less fortunate then I, the less wealthy and the lesser well known. I want the better understanding of those people because I have realized that all of the wealth and fame don't mean as much if I have no one to enjoy it with me. The man nodded and said wise decision, before vanishing in another flash of light, leaving the lady in astonishment, she had felt he was going to do something that would help her change the mistakes she had made but instead the man had vanished appearing to have done nothing. The lady with a heavy heart then begin to walk towards the town when she arrived to her amazement the man really did grant her wish, for everything had returned to the way it once was, before her wish to never loose in anything had been granted."

"And she lived happily ever after." Franziska said, cocking her head not being able to resist saying what she thought was going to be the ending quote.

"Not quite yet, Franziska. I still have a little more to tell." Kay said, after hearing the first interuption she had gotten in a long time.

"What else could there be to tell?" Sebastian asked, also thinking that the story had reached it's end.

"If you two will let me continue, I will tell you." Kay replied, pointing her flashlight in the direction of the two prosecutors.

"Go ahead and continue." Sebastian said.

"Yes I agree with Prosecutor Debeste, for you to continue Kay, but this ending better be complete perfection." Franziska said, cracking her whip on the floor to get her point across.

"I think it's complete perfection." Kay said before continuing. "The man who was once gone, who she had wished the unforunate demise upon was now sitting by the fountain taking with a few of his closer friends laughing and smiling like he always used to. The town's people were once again saying hello to her and were happy to see her. The lady upon seeing the friendships and joy among the town's people then decided, that she would use the rest of her time and effort the lesser well known and unfortunate ones. Years later she went having not a friend in the world, to having respecting and trusting friends by her side. No one knows how this story was started, or who it was even about, but people still like to pass it on today with hope that they can use the story to help others realize it's better to give and help your friends and aquantinces then being selfish and having everything for yourself, this brings the story of the person who had everything to end." Kay finished the story, but much to her suprise, no one said a word.

"That was a great story, Kay." Sebastian, being the first one to speak said, after the story had come to an end.

"I would have to agree. The story had a valuable lesson that we can all learn from, that was what I thought the best part of the story was." Edgeworth said, being the second to speak.

"I'm so glad that you both liked them!" Kay said happily, glad that at least Sebastian and Edgeworth had enjoyed her stories.

After hearing Edgeworth's reasoning for why he enjoyed the story, everyone looked to Franziska who still hadn't said a word about the story.

"I suppose you all are waiting for my review?" The prosecutor spoke, leaving especially Kay, to wonder what she was going to say in her 'review.'

"I think the lady in that story was a foolish fool for making a very foolish wish but at least she saw the error in her foolish ways and and it made it right." Franziska said, causing Kay to breathe a sigh of relief over the fact that she didn't complete put down the story.

"Hey, I just noticed we haven't heard any thunder or seen any lightning in a while."Sebastian spoke his observation.

"It has been fifthteen minutes since there has been thunder or lightning." Edgeworth informed, looking at his phone.

"That's good. Maybe the power will be back on soon so we can have lights again, since the storm has calmed down." Sebastian said, relieved with the thought of just having the lights back on again.

"You are not scared of the dark, are you, Prosecutor Debeste?" Franziska asked, smugly, noticing the rookie prosecutor seemed really relieved by the thought of having the lights back on again.

"I.. I.. The reason why is.. Yes I hate to admit it, but the darkness does scare me." Sebastian admitted, not longer holding in his true opinion on the dark since Franziska had asked the question.

"I thought you would have put up a longer fight then that, before admitting you were scared of the dark." Franziska said.

"How could I when you asked me a yes or no question, Prosecutor Von Karma?" Sebastian asked, not being able to think of any other answers, to her statement.

"That was exactly my point. I asked you a question with a yes or no answer as a way of giving you a tip for when you are investigating or in the courtroom, if you keep asking the witnesses or even the defendant questions with a yes or no answer, eventually they will get tired of being under the pressure of you asking them yes or no questions and they will admit to everything because they won't be able to keep coming up with false answers to hide the truth from you." Franziska explained, leaving Sebastian to think about the tactic she had just explained.

"Thank you Prosecutor Von Karma, that is a good tactic that I will use in my next trial." Sebastian thanked Franziska who looking pleased over the advice she was given.

"Your welcome, Prosecutor Debeste. I look forward to seeing how you use that tactic in the future." Franziska said, glad that Sebastian was willing to take her advice along with Edgeworth's.

"I would have to say the evening turned out very well. Kay did very well telling us two stories to help take our minds and attention off the storm and power outage and Franzsiska gave Sebastian a tactic he can apply to his future trials." Edgeworth said, pleased with how the over all evening turned out in spite of the storm.

"Pess was the only one who didn't really get anything out of this storm, because she's a dog so she couldn't understand my stories and courtroom tactics would mean nothing to her." Kay said, feeling a little sad for the dog who still laying by Edgeworth's chair.

"I would say Pess got a lot of this storm." Sebastian said, thinking back to the beginning of the evening.

"What did she get?" Kay wanting to know.

"Knowing how much Miles loves that dog, she recieved a lot of treats and attention during this storm." Franziska answered, not giving time for Sebastian to answer.

"That was almost exactly what I was going to say, Prosecutor Von Karma." Sebastian answered knowing how much attention and treats Pess recieved from not only Edgeworth, but himself and Kay as well.

"I'm glad we were able to have a great evening. I didn't admit to it then, but when the lights first went out, I wasn't really expecting to enjoy it." Sebastian said, reflecting upon the evening in his mind.

"I think I just heard your wish for the evening come true, Prosecutor Debeste." Franziska said as the four friends heard a sound that they all, but especially Sebastian were waiting to hear. The sound of the power coming back on, restoring the light once again into Edgeworth's living room.

"Yes Prosecutor Von Karma, it did." Sebastian said, happy with the fact that the lights were back on.

"It's great the power and lights are back on. Kay stated before asking. "Can we have an evening where we can all get together so all of us can tell a story?"

"If we have an evening where we do not have a lot of work to do at the prosecutors office. I will consider when a convenient time will be to have you all over for an evening." Edgeworth said, causing everyone, including Franziska to smile.

"If Prosecutor Debeste, can admit to being scared of the dark, I will have to admit I enjoyed tonight as well." Franziska said, leaving Sebastian and Kay a little surprised over the fact that she admitted that she had fun.

"I think my story about the lady who had everything is rubbing off on her." Kay said, earning herself a glare from Franziska.

"I do not need a story to enjoy the company of my collegues and friends. I also certainly do not need a story about a foolish lady who made foolish decisions to make me completely realize the importance of helping others." Franziska said, cracking her whip on the floor once again.

"I don't think of us really needed a story to enjoy each other's company this evening Franziska, but it sure did make the evening more entertaining since we didn't really have any else to do." Sebastian said.

"It certainly made the evening more exciting!" Kay exclaimed.

"It was especially exciting thanks to my perfect sound effects." Franziska said, cracking the whip, yet again.

"I was not expecting company this evening, but I am honestly glad that you all came, even though we were in darkness with the exception of our flash lights, having you all here helped make the evening brighter." Edgeworth said, looking towards Sebastian, Franziska and Kay who all agreed that even when the lights go out, the light of friendship and of course flashlights will always be there to shine a light to brighten up the darkness in their storms.

 **Author's Note** Starting the story with Edgeworth trying to calm down Pess in the storm was inspired by own dog who is terrified of storms. Kay's story really did inspire Franziska some, even though she would never come right out and admit it. Since I have already depicted at least Sebastian and Kay as Kingdom Hearts fans, I thought about having Kay scream Master Xheanort is coming to get us when the lightning lit up the room enough for them to see Franziska in her black raincoat but decided that really did not fit in this story but figured I would share it here just because I thought it was funny idea. Haha! Hope you all had as much reading fun reading the story as I did writing it. Remember to check out the collaboration Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth: End Of An Era, on Pierce The Veils page.

This is RhythmicJustice signing off.


End file.
